


Jealous

by Kosnkarnate



Series: My Bad Luck  (Bad Luck Gang) [1]
Category: My Bad Luck (Manga), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Between Chapters, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Gay Sex, Jealous, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosnkarnate/pseuds/Kosnkarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmm… Now what  could I do to satisfy Yuuri tonight?” Fingers still tangled in silver locks, Bahn pulled Yuuri’s hair as he scooted lower to center his mouth over Yuuri’s member. Yuuri’s face was a mix of pain and desire. His head was currently being held in such an awkward position by Bahn, but he was too busy anticipating the next feeling, that warm succulent mouth enveloping his throbbing erection, to complain. Bahn’s mouth opened and a thin stream of drool came forth, covering Yuuri’s cock in warmth. He brought his face lower then stopped and said, “Oh. Hm. This doesn’t seem right. Uh uh. I love doing this, but that’s not the game today, right?” Another smile, this one a bit darker. His eyes narrowed into slits as his grin grew broader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

It’s not like the guy was of any importance to Yuuri. Just another thug in the way of his job. Well, maybe he seemed a little more peeved with this guy. But that’s because their mark was a very good friend and someone extremely important to the gang.

Bahn watched Yuuri grind his heel harder into the groin of the beaten man and felt his own throb with desire. He frowned and shifted his weight onto his left leg, giving his semi-erection room to slip into the left corner of his jeans crotch area. He hoped no one noticed, least of all Yuuri. If he did, he’d surely tease him all day. Still he wanted to be the one under those pristine shoes. The man trying to push Yuuri’s leg away- an exercise in futility- had no handle on the pleasure and the privilege he was receiving. The thought infuriated Bahn even further and in response to it he hooked one of the thugs legs with his foot and dragged it across the ground exposing his clothed nethers even further then pincered his knee with his feet so he couldn’t pull them together again. The man let out a whimper of pain, not used to being stretched into this sort of position. Bahn looked back over at Yuuri and saw the mirth displayed plainly on his face. He was enjoying himself with this cretin! Even worse, the bastard had no appreciation for it.

Yuuri looked over in amusement and noticed the vexed look on Bahn’s face. He watched Bahn squat down over the pinned leg Yuuri paused for a moment, holding his foot down on the struggling young man, curious what he was about to do. Bahn leaned his tall body forward, and placed his hands on the young man’s chest and pressed his back to the asphalt of the back alley. The man stilled. Sliding forward ever closer to the man’s face, Bahn’s large bulge rubbed against the still pinned leg. Bahn’s face was flushed red by the time he made it to the thugs ear and whispered just out of earshot for Yuuri, “If you can’t appreciate this precious moment my Yuuri is giving to you, then I’ll just have to teach you how.” Bahn then flicked his tongue against the rim of that ear, simultaneously grinding his hardness into the now petrified young man’s leg and emitting a low growl. The man’s face broke and he started blubbering as he attempted to convey all of the information Yuuri had requested of him.

Bahn took this moment to regain his composure and adjust himself. Yuuri who had been watching intently was also cooling his engines. Seeing Bahn get all riled up like that always turned him on, though he’d never admit that. Then the big idiot would become even more of a hot-head. He chuckled to himself because he knew, of course, that Bahn had wanted to hide his arousal, but had instead fully exposed it himself. He thumbed his own erection and briefly thought of just what he’d like to do to Bahn when they finally have a moment to themselves. Looking back down at the simpering thug Yuuri sneered. “Too bad. I’d have fucked you silly,” he cooed then winked. Bahn caught this and his nostrils flared and his jaw set as he stepped away from the guy and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders. “We got the info right? Let’s go…”

**********

Bahn and Yuuri pulled up in front of the run down “hotel” listed in the meet up information and realized that though the place they traveled to was the next town over, they’d still gotten there long before the meeting was to take place. “We have 2 hours before he’s supposed to get here. What do you think we should do until then?” Yuuri ask Bahn with tight lips, attempting to conceal a smile. Bahn turned his head to look out the passenger side widow, leaning his forehead on the glass. “Wait, I guess,” came the terse reply.

Yuuri began to feel giddy inside. He loved when Bahn goaded him into power play like this. “So I guess we’ll wait here in the car. Right outside the hotel. Where anyone walking by can see. That works just fine for me.”

Yuuri slid the driver seat to the end of its track then leaned it back. Long silvery white strands of hair flowed over the head of the seat as he stretched out his lean body. He pulled his arms overhead in an exaggerated motion and yawned loudly, glancing at Bahn in his periphery. Bahn was looking, though he attempted to appear interested in something going on outside the car.

Yuuri put his arms back down, pulling them in close to his body. His slender hands ran first across his neck, then his chest- thumbs hitching briefly at hard nipples poking through his silk shirt, down his stomach to his pants waistline. He rolled his body up against his palms as they moved lower, breathing just a bit heavier than usual.

Having reached his waistline he ran his hands up and over his pants, brushing gently against his cramped member as his hand slid down between his thighs. Almost unable to control his own body, his hips jolted forward and then quivered as they settled back down. Overlapping his hands and fingers he pressed upward just under his balls as he tilted his pelvis to bear down with counter pressure. He let out a slow groan of pleasure. He repeated the move a few more times. Slowly, deliberately. After a short while the slow shuddering breathes abruptly gave way to one, two, three sharp little inhales. Bahn looked over at Yuuri, attention fully on him now. He watched as Yuuri’s slow tease of himself turned into frenzied grinding and labored panting. The slender hips were now bucking in earnest against fingers unused to the strain being bared against them. Yuuri peeked at Bahn through heavy lids and long silver eyelashes. “Nngh…” he whined over and over in frustration. His face looked as though he were ready to cry, being so near completion and yet, unable to finish.

Bahn turned in his seat, leaning over the back of the chair to get a better look at Yuuri’s face. The Russians usually pale skin was reddened and damp with sweat. Bahn absentmindedly reached out and traced his fingers over Yuuri’s nipples standing out against the thin fabric of his shirt. The feather light touch elicited shivers from the already trembling, bucking Yuuri. Bahn felt the fabric of his pants tighten. His eyes moved to Yuuri’s hands, watching them fumble, fingers buckling under pressure. He traced his fingers down Yuuri’s body, taking a different trail than its owner did minutes earlier. Over ripples of rib muscle, angular hip bones, down into the gap of his waist band created by the sharp intake of breath when Bahn’s fingers brushed across his abdomen and navel. His fingers met with slippery flesh unhindered. Bahn sniffed, “no underwear” he thought. He remembered earlier Yuuri quickly slipping on his pants to go answer the door before they hastily left on assignment. The short flash back of the days earlier romp stiffened his erection further and he pressed it into the firmness of the edge of the seat letting out a small moan as he did. Bahn slid his fingers down into Yuuri’s pants, along the length of his shaft. Yuuri gasped in appreciation of the stimulation, raising his hips against Bahn’s brawny hand.

Bahn had never seen Yuuri like this before. What’s gotten into him? First he decided to bottom earlier, and now he’s turned himself into a writhing mass of sexual energy while sitting in the car waiting for a mark. “He’s almost reckless today,” Bahn murmured to himself as he continued to observe and caress Yuuri carefully. Then another thought came to mind. How he’d like to be the writhing mess begging for release. How he usually was the one being slowly tortured and teased. He sighed softly and slid his hand out of Yuuri’s pants and Yuuri protested, “no no no, please…I’m so close… so close…” Bahn locked eyes with Yuuri and licked the pre-cum off of the hand that had just been fondling him so gently. Then twisting back into his seat he leaned his own chair back and began stroking himself over his jeans, eyes once again locked with Yuuri’s.

Yuuri watched Bahn begin pleasuring himself and it sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He licked his lips unthinkingly and continued his futile efforts at relieving himself without actually touching his skin. He stared hungrily as the big hands slid over the large lump in Bahn’s jeans over and over, occasionally stopping to swirl and press a palm against the top. Bahn’s eyes never left Yuuri’s though and when he saw the desire welled up in them, he could hardly contain himself anymore.

Bahn began undoing the fly of his jeans as he reached over to grab one of Yuuri’s hands. He took the hand and placed it on his thick penis, now standing straight up having been freed from its denim prison, then wrapping his own hand around it as well began to thrust against the tight sheath their hands made together. After only a few strokes their hands were covered in pre-cum, causing squelching noises with every thrust. Bahn moaned Yuuri’s name then squeezed his hand against his dick. It pulsated rapidly for a few seconds then slowed and stopped. Nothing came out, and Yuuri sat up to see if he had missed something.

Bahn grinned. “You’ve never had one. A dry orgasm. I can’t really teach it to you. But anyway, I can use this to pleasure Yuuri as much as he wants.” Bahn decided to test how far Yuuri was willing to go on his switch binge. “You want to cum?” Bahn asked teasingly. Yuuri nodded, slowly stroking himself, still over his pants. “You want me to make you cum?” Yuuri had asked Bahn this same question a hundred times over. This time it was Bahn taking the reins. “Yes,” hissed Yuuri leaning back again grinding his taint against the fingers of one hand, while pinching his nipple in the other. Yuuri was an erotic display, even fully clothed. Bahn suddenly understood what the feeling was to want to mess someone up. Yuuri was beautiful, all pale white and glistening under the glow of moonlight and streetlamps. He wanted to color him with sex in a way no one else has had the privilege of doing.

Bahn’s mouth fell on Yuuri’s hard, crushing their lips together, thrusting his tongue into his surprised partners mouth. He filled Yuuri’s mouth with his long tongue as he grabbed a fist full of silky hair and pulled, arching Yuuri’s neck into an unnatural position. His other hand ravaged Yuuri’s body, eventually landing on the buttons to his pants. “Just what were you trying to accomplish tonight?” Bahn muttered against swollen lips. A question that was tossed to the air because as it left his lips, his hands were already breeching the cloth barrier that once separated them. Yuuri’s still very much erect penis curved upward into the air and Bahn’s thumb glided over and around the head before sliding back his foreskin to reveal a fleshy pink mushroom. Yuuri’s hips shook wanting to thrust forward for more, but Bahn’s hand had already left.

“Hmm… Now what could I do to satisfy Yuuri tonight?” Fingers still tangled in silver locks, Bahn pulled Yuuri’s hair as he scooted lower to center his mouth over Yuuri’s member. Yuuri’s face was a mix of pain and desire. His head was currently being held in such an awkward position by Bahn, but he was too busy anticipating the next feeling, that warm succulent mouth enveloping his throbbing erection, to complain. Bahn’s mouth opened and a thin stream of drool came forth, covering Yuuri’s cock in warmth. He brought his face lower then stopped and said, “Oh. Hm. This doesn’t seem right. Uh uh. I love doing this, but that’s not the game today, right?” Another smile, this one a bit darker. His eyes narrowed into slits as his grin grew broader.

“Suck my dick for me. Please baby? You’re so pretty, I just know you’ll look even more gorgeous when you’re choking on my fat cock.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. He’d never heard Bahn talk like that before. It was kind of…hot. His own cock jumped in response for him, and before he could say anything Bahn planted another quick kiss on his lips before pulling him head first onto his lap. Yuuri hadn’t ever tried sucking Bahn’s dick before. It was huge and usually Bahn was all over his before he could think about it anyway.

The thick manhood in front of him may as well have been Mt. Everest. Yuuri didn’t know where to begin. He wrapped his long slender fingers around the shaft and closed his eyes. He stuck out his tongue and cautiously probed for Bahn’s skin. Bahn smirked and jammed a thumb into the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, wedging it open. “You can’t suck dick with a closed mouth babe.” Then pointing his penis in the right direction, keeping the thumb in place, pulled Yuuri by the jaw onto his erection. Panicked, Yuuri pushed back with both hands and Bahn reached back up to grip Yuuri by the hair. “No good, baby. You gotta put more effort into it!” Then pushed him down again- just until the head was fully in Yuuri’s mouth. “Stick out your tongue.” Bahn’s commands were getting more forceful each time and every time Yuuri was made to comply he got a little twinge in his groin. He stuck out his tongue around the massive head of Bahn’s cock.

The feeling of Yuuri’s tongue sliding past made Bahn’s breath catch and he let out a grunt of satisfaction. “Keep still. Just like this.” Bahn spoke gently but firmly and began rocking his hips, slipping in and out of Yuuri’s mouth, with his tongue hanging out just as he’d been commanded. Bahn watched these motions for a while then closed his eyes. Seeing Yuuri like that, fully submissive, and looking up at him with brilliant clear blue eyes… He loved when his eyes were blue… He began thrusting his hips with longer strokes now, occasionally peeking at Yuuri to make sure he wasn’t being too rough. Yuuri, though, seemed to be enjoying it himself. He had taken his free hand and begun truly stroking himself for the first time that night. And he must have started to feel really good because he started moaning, the vibrations traveling down Bahn’s own cock.

Bahn let go of Yuuri’s hair and said quietly, “I’m gonna cum. You don’t have to…” but Yuuri cut him off mid-sentence by moving on his own. He began bobbing his head up and down furiously, twisting his mouth up and down the shaft, mimicking what Bahn had done for him so often. “Hng…” the breath caught in Bahn’s throat as he came hard in Yuuri’s mouth and Yuuri plunged himself to the bottom of Bahn’s huge cock. Waves of semen slide down Yuuri’s throat and his groin ached with the yearning for release. Once he felt the pulsing stop, Yuuri slide back up the length of it sucking off any juices that may have been left behind. He then lifted his head and slid back into his chair, leaning his elbow against the seat back facing Bahn and circled his lips with his tongue and then wiped them dry with the palm of his hand. That hand wandered back south to his almost painfully engorged penis and began stoking again, at a more leisurely pace than before.

Bahn seemed spent. Yuuri cooed at him, “I thought you were going to pleasure me as much as I wanted with that thing?” Bahn turned his head lazily, almost in a daze. “Huh?” Yuuri gestured to the now limp lump of flesh in Bahn’s lap. “Oh yeah. I, uh. Forgot. Anyway, I can just suck Yuuri off, right?”

Yuuri smirked. “You got your little jealousy fit over with, right? Your little revenge…” he said mockingly. Bahn’s face turned beet red at the accusation because he knew it was at least partially true even if that wasn’t his intention. “Now I’m going to punish you for having the audacity to get jealous over a nobody.” Bahn looked at Yuuri’s eyes and saw them smoldering as they stared back at him, searching for an attack point. He loved those eyes in steel grey too, especially how they looked when the pupils were fully dilated.

Bahn attempted to lay as still as possible, barely breathing, though still tired from his climax only moments ago. He watch Yuuri watching him. Yuuri held his position, still sliding his hand up and down his shaft, occasionally slipping his fingers down under his testes which made him arch his back and grind into his fingers each time. Bahn felt a stirring in his loins that reached back to his sphincter and he involuntarily lurched his hips backward into the seat. Just a small pelvic tilt for a split second- almost imperceptible. But it was the sign Yuuri was waiting for.

“So that’s where you want it after all! I thought so… I mean what could you do with that anyway?” As Yuuri teased Bahn about his still yet to recover cock, he leaned back over to the passenger seat and, slipping his hand past the tight jeans, grabbed all of Bahn’s parts onto one hand, squeezing carefully but firmly. Bahn gasped in surprise then moaned low and long, happy to submit himself to Yuuri’s will once more. Yuuri extended the middle finger of the hand still gripping all of Bahn’s manhood and slid it down over Bahn’s opening. The larger man tilted his hips and spread his legs to allow more access but Yuuri pulled the finger away and his hand abandoned Bahn’s groin altogether. Bahn’s eyebrows knitted together in disappointment, earning a chuckle from Yuuri.

Grabbing onto Bahn’s sturdy thighs, Yuuri pulled himself across the seats and positioned himself so that he was between Bahn’s legs. Reaching to the side of the seat, he pulled the lever that dropped the seat the rest of the way into an almost 180 degree recline. Startled, Bahn reached up and grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri slipped between those arms and let them fold him into a tight embrace. He edged up the seat until their faces were nose to nose and rested his lips on Bahn’s. Bahn attempted to kiss back but Yuuri pulled back and slowly turned his head side to side, brushing the tips of their noses together each time. Bahn understood and relaxed his mouth but continued to run his hands over the trim body of his lover. Yuuri went back to one-sidedly kissing Bahn, massaging his tongue with his own and running it across his pearly teeth. He gently sucked and nipped at his lips and finally sealed them together, bringing one hand up to rest in thick spiky but soft brown hair. Pressing their bodies together, Yuuri broke the kiss to breathe against Bahn’s neck. The sensation of his erection rubbing against Bahn’s rippling abs was almost too much and Yuuri lifted his hips to put space between them. “I can’t be gentle right now. It’s punishment anyway, right?” Yuuri’s voice sounded deeper and rougher than usual. Before Bahn could respond Yuuri had shifted his lithe body forward of the head of the seat, so that his upper body was resting in the backseat and his neglected cock was in Bahn’s face. “Not enough space. We’re gonna do it like this!”

Yuuri guided his erection to Bahn’s mouth and growled, “don’t you dare close it!” He slid himself into the warm cavern of Bahn’s open mouth and began swirling his hips, getting himself slick with Bahn’s saliva. Bahn’s eyes began to water as his uvula started to itch. He wanted to close his mouth and swallow, but he wasn’t sure what Yuuri would do then- or worse- what he might decide not to do. Yuuri pressed himself all the way into Bahn’s throat, reaching the back and shivering at how good it felt. He looked down and saw that face of Bahn’s that he loved so much. The one where he’s so clearly uncomfortable but trying his best for Yuuri. Yuuri leaned forward, resting his head and shoulder on the rear seat and used both hands to grab on to Bahn’s hair. He began to thrust in and out of Bahn’s mouth rapidly, causing him to gag, but he still kept his mouth open, tongue out like a good boy. Yuuri, upon seeing Bahn start to gag grabbed the base of his dick quickly and stopped moving. “Urraggh… Ugh. I don’t want to come like this. But fuck you’re so hot!” he lamented. “No. Fuck this, turn over.”

The command was absolute and Bahn did so immediately, Yuuri moving just enough for him to do so before grabbing his jeans by the waistband and yanking them down, exposing Bahn’s toned ass to the night air. Yuuri’s dick jumped at the sight of it, ready to take him. “You wanted it here, right?” Yuuri took one long finger and jammed it in to Bahn’s hole without warning. Bahn let out a yelp but then nodded his response. Yuuri grinned and said, “Good. You were gonna get it anyway.” He withdrew his finger and positioned himself so that his cock was lined up with Bahn’s anus instead. “If it hurts it’s because your mouth was too dry.” He pressed hard against the opening, but there was only a moment of resistance. Bahn was already moaning and bucking and begging Yuuri to start moving. Yuuri complied, driving himself to the hilt into his partner. He wrapped his hands around his comparatively wide hips and pulled back as he thrust forward. Bahn began mumbling incoherently as he was fucked silly by the man he loved.

Bahn managed to string together one sentence, “Yuuri, I love you.” Words he repeated over and over until Yuuri interrupted him. “Shhh. Shh shh shh… Baby. Turn over.” Yuuri carefully moved with him so they wouldn’t lose contact. Once Bahn was on his back Yuuri took his leg and draped it over his shoulder and then slowly slid himself all the way back inside. Bahn’s insides quivered around Yuuri. Yuuri extended his body as much as he could in the confined space and reached out a hand and placed it over Bahn’s neck. He squeezed the sides and whispered, “Don’t you ever doubt me” and began assaulting Bahn’s insides, ravaging him with varied thrusts, his hand never leaving Bahn’s thick neck.

Bahn cried out in ecstasy, “fuck me, yes! Please! Yuuri… Fuck me. I love you. I love you so much…” An endless string of begging in a gravelly low voice that was almost whining. Yuuri felt the lurch in his groin a couple of minutes in and grunted and wrestled with himself to pull out, not wanting to leave a mess they’d have to clean up afterward. His hand shifted from the neck to the hair of the bronzed beauty and one swift motion he pulled out of Bahn’s ass, dropped his leg, and pulled his head down to his penis just as it began pulsing, shooting semen onto Bahn’s face and then into his mouth for what seemed like an eternity. When the contractions ended, Yuuri tilted Bahn’s face up by the hair, and using his other hand, he smeared the last drops across his lips and chin.

He kneeled over him for a moment, taking in the view. Breathtaking. “Okay, you can swallow it,” Yuuri gave the go ahead to Bahn and Bahn swallowed the mouthful of cum and searched around for a napkin or something to wipe the semen that had shot onto his brow. Yuuri moved close to Bahn’s face and licked it. He licked all of the places that had been dirtied and hummed. “That’s good enough for a puppy like you.” Grinning, he planted a quick peck on Bahn’s lips then began adjusting his clothes and seat as if nothing happened. Bahn followed suit, his ass still clenching, throbbing for more. But he knew that was the end of this session. Yuuri must have been very upset about him being jealous. The look in his eyes said everything- he was hurt that Bahn couldn’t perceive the difference between business and pleasure. Bahn wanted to make it up to him. He’d just have to think on it a while.

Yuuri checked the clock. 45 minutes to go. He closed his eyes and replayed the day’s events in his mind. “Why does he say it so much?” he thought to himself. He glanced over at Bahn who was starting to doze off, the print of Yuuri’s fingers around his neck still fading. “And what the fuck is wrong with me?” He felt his ass twitching along with the familiar pulling feeling in his groin as he recalled his railing from that morning. He squeezed his eyes shut again, “Focus, focus…” Kinetic mimicry was new to him and it was proving to be more than he’d bargained for in the sex department. “Focus, focus…” He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. 40 minutes to go. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my website badluckgang.com  
> The first chapter of the manga is there if you care to read it to get a better understanding of these characters but it's not really necessary.
> 
> If you enjoy this, please leave me a kudos and/or a comment to let me know! ^_^


End file.
